


the most

by princezimmermann



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, because that’s apparently the only thing i can write, for real it’s just mindless cuteness lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princezimmermann/pseuds/princezimmermann
Summary: “I used to have kind of a crush on Jonas.”David gently pulls a few strands of Matteo’s hair through his fingers and then lets his hand drop on the pillow above Matteo’s head. He bites back a smile.“Really?” he asks





	the most

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine they’re just hanging out in bed, cuddling, chatting, and jonas or the boys somehow get brought up and then this happens. idk guys

“I used to have kind of a crush on Jonas.”

David gently pulls a few strands of Matteo’s hair through his fingers and then lets his hand drop on the pillow above Matteo’s head. He bites back a smile.

“Really?” he asks. He lets out a giggle.

Matteo rolls his eyes and pushes at David’s shoulder. “Shut up.” 

David laughs again and leans back in, shaking his head. “No, it’s cute.”

“God.”

“Does he know?”

“No,” Matteo says, then realizes, “or, actually he might, now, but I never told him. When I told him I liked a guy he asked if it was him, so.” 

David hums and resumes petting Matteo’s hair. 

“It wasn’t though?” he asks.

Matteo looks up at him and smirks. “Nope.”

“And who was it?”

“Abdi.”

David’s hand tightens threateningly in Matteo’s hair and Matteo laughs and pushes him away. David starts to actually move away, which, no, and Matteo tugs him back onto his chest. David huffs but also giggles and tries to fight to get away but doesn’t fight very hard and Matteo wins.

David rests his chin on Matteo’s chest and purses his lips thoughtfully.

“So. Should I be worried?” David asks. He shrugs. “Jonas is pretty cute.” 

Matteo pulls David’s face close. “You’re cuter.”

“Mm.”

Matteo says, “Seriously,” and punctuates it with a kiss. “The first time I saw you any thoughts of Jonas just—“ he makes a whooshing motion with his hand. “Gone.”

“You move on quick, huh?”

“I was kind of obsessed with you.”

“Creepy.”

“Yeah.”

David draws a line down Matteo’s nose with his finger. “Are you still obsessed?” 

Matteo grabs the hand on his face and laces their fingers together.

“Even more so.”

Matteo runs his free hand down David’s face, tracing his jawline and back up to his ear and settling finally in his hair. 

“The stuff with Jonas,” he starts slowly, choosing his words carefully. He knows David knows, is just teasing him, but he can’t bear that David might have even the slightest doubt of Matteo’s love. You move on quick, he’d said. Matteo needs David to know he couldn’t possibly move on from him the way he’d moved on from Jonas. “It wasn’t real, like, I knew it wasn’t ever going to happen. With you, though. You’re so. It just felt so right with you, from the beginning. I’ve never felt that with anyone else. I don’t want to feel it with anyone else.”

David smiles at him fondly.

“You have nothing to worry about.” Matteo insists.

David kisses him. “I know. I know, believe me.” 

“Just making sure.” 

David kisses him again and Matteo loses himself in it for a moment, pulling David as close as possible. 

David pulls away enough to look at Matteo. He rubs their noses together. Matteo is just overwhelmed with love for a moment.

“I love you,” Matteo says. “The most. I love Jonas too, but, you know. Not in a sexy way.”

David laughs, loud and bright.

“I love you too Matteo,” Matteo says pointedly, “thanks for saying all those nice things.”

David smirks. He leans down and kisses Matteo, immediately opening his mouth and kissing him deeply and slowly and gently tugging on his hair with one hand and running up his side with the other hand and Matteo feels completely like jelly.

David pulls away and rests his cheek on his hand. “I love you too, Matteo,” he says, smug at the lovedrunk look on Matteo’s face. “Thanks for saying all those nice things.”

Matteo’s brain has left the building. “What did I say?” 

“Something about loving me in a sexy way.” 

Matteo nods and grins. “Right, right, I should show you what I meant by that.”

He pulls David in, both of them smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s fucking 4 am what am i doing. i’m just. they’re so cute you guys. 
> 
> anyway thanks for reading i love you!!! let me know what you think, comments make me so unbelievable happy aksjdjd


End file.
